Merry Christmas, Lydia Martin
by PurpleMuggle
Summary: Stiles finally asks Lydia to go out on a date with him. Then another one. Lots of clumsy Stiles and fluff! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Stiles was nervous. Unbelievably nervous. His palms were sweaty, his heart was racing, and he was constantly fidgeting with his clothes. Being nervous wasn't a new thing for him, but going out on a date with Lydia Martin sure was.

It was 6:55 in the evening. Stiles was five minutes early picking up Lydia. He sat nervously in his Jeep, which was parked by the curb, next to the driveway of the Martin's house. Stiles tried listening to music, but that only got him more flustered.

Stiles watched as the clock on his phone changed to 7:00, immediately putting the jeep into gear and turning onto Lydia's driveway. He parked and exited his vehicle, checking his hair in the side view mirror and adjusting a few strands of dark brown.

He jogged up to the tall, somewhat intimidating front door, tentatively ringing the doorbell. Even though it was the beginning of December and about 38 degrees outside, Stiles still felt waves of heat coursing through his body.

When the front door opened smoothly, Stiles plastered a smile on his face that he hoped to God looked confidant and less scared. Mrs. Martin gave Stiles a warm smile.

"Stiles! Come in, it's cold out!" Stiles walked in and Mrs. Martin closed the door behind him, "It's so nice to see you." she touched his arm gently.

"Lydia should be down soon." she told him, "What are your plans for tonight?"

This was something Stiles had been struggling with ever since he asked Lydia out. He had been so nervous about actually asking, he never even thought about what they would do. After she (surprisingly) accepted, Stiles only had two days to plan. All he could come up with was dinner and a movie, which seemed so boring and played out. He asked his Dad what he should do, but Sheriff Stilinski was busy working on a case and wasn't much help. Stiles asked his best (and only) friend, Scott, what he should do while they were video-chatting one night, but Scott had to go because he had plans with that new girl, Allison. So he wasn't any help either. Once the day of the actual date came around and Stiles still couldn't come up with anything, he gave into the lame and cliche dinner and a movie.

"Oh, you know," Stiles really wished he had something better planned, "The usual."

Mrs. Martin nodded and chuckled, "Well, I'm sure you kids will have fun."

 _Kids? Sheesh..._

Stiles' head whipped around to the staircase when he heard the sound of high heels clinking against the hard wood.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

 _Good God._

Lydia never failed to take Stiles' breath away.

Her hair was pinned into a messy up-do, and her eye make up was a little more dramatic than usual. Her dress was dark purple and ended at the middle of her thighs, and her black tights were lacy.

She gracefully made her way down the staircase, and stopped in front of Stiles.

"Are you okay?"

Lydia's question bounced around in his head before he could come up with a simple, "Y-Yes."

* * *

"Do you have reservations, sir?"

Stiles shook his head, hoping for the best.

He and Lydia were standing at the entrance of a restaurant Stiles had looked up online. He could tell how fancy it was by how snooty the hostess was.

"Well, we might be able to find you a table..." the woman said, looking down at a seating chart.

"Great!" Stiles beamed.

"...In three hours." she finished, looking up at him with a blank expression.

Stiles jaw dropped.

* * *

"So...that was a bust," Stiles chuckled nervously as they walked away from the restaurant.

Lydia just nodded in agreement, and Stiles swore he saw her roll her eyes.

"Hey! How about this?" he asked, pointing to a small bistro they were walking past.

"Yeah, sure." Lydia gave him a smile he knew was fake.

They stood waiting for almost ten minutes to be seated, before a somewhat disheveled looking waiter walked up to them.

"You here for the party?"

"No, we were just hoping to get a table." Stiles said, confused.

The waiter looked back and forth between Stiles and his date, sighing.

"Sorry, guys. The people throwing the party have the whole dining room."

"Son of a..."

* * *

Everywhere else Stiles and Lydia went was either fully booked or closed.

They ended up eating at a small diner, ten minutes away from the city.

Stiles looked up from the gargantuan menu, watching Lydia sip her water.

"Sorry this night hasn't gone so well." he gave her a small smile.

Lydia sighed before looking him in the eyes.

"It's fine, Stiles." she said, "I've had worse dates."

"Really? After tonight I find that hard to believe." he said, surprised.

Lydia laughed, then told him a story revolving around a guy named Travis, a flat tire, and a bad case of food poisoning. By the end of the story, they were both laughing and enjoying themselves.

Stiles got a burger, and Lydia got a salad. He made a face when she ordered it, saying she was crazy and salads were disgusting. She told him he would regret eating so unhealthy when he was 500 pounds, making him roll his eyes.

They continued talking while they waited for their food, and kept talking while they ate. By the end of the meal, Stiles noticed that Lydia had reached over every once in a while and stolen some of his fries, which made him grin, but she didn't notice.

They never did make it to the movie, instead they drove back into town, walking through the park. Just talking. Stiles prided himself in the fact that she seemed to really open up to him, and she seemed like she was really enjoying herself. He was definitely having fun.

* * *

"I had a good time tonight, Stiles."

He blushed and grinned like a fool.

"I did too, Lydia." he said, "I promise I'll plan better next time."

She tilted her head to the side, "Next time?"

 _Uh oh._

"I- If you want to, I mean...do this again sometime," Stiles ran a hand through his hair, "Next Friday?"

Lydia bit her lip and looked thoughtfully at the potted plant by the door. It felt like hours to Stiles before she answered.

"Sure, pick me up at eight." and with that she kissed his cheek and walked inside.

Stiles felt his knees go weak, and he stumbled before catching himself.

 _I got another date with Lydia Martin. Imaginary fistpump! Oh, that actually happened, whoops._

* * *

 **A/N This chapter was a little boring, but the next one will be better! Reviews are appreciated :)**

 **\- Maria**


	2. Chapter 2

This time, Stiles planned the whole night. It was gonna be perfect!

He had made reservations at the same restaurant he had taken her to the other night. He was so looking forward to telling that rude hostess that, yes, he did have a reservation. He also got tickets to a concert, it was some band that Lydia liked. Then, Stiles was taking her ice skating.

They would be on a tight schedule. He could only get reservations at the restaurant for 8:30, and the concert started at 9:15, so they would have to eat quick and possibly run some red lights to make it to the show on time.

Stiles got to her house right on time, and knocked on her front door. He had noticed that there was another car in the drive way, a _really_ fancy car. When the door opened, it was Lydia, and she looked relieved to see Stiles.

"Oh, thank God!" she sighed as she grabbed her purse and stepped outside, not even bothering to get a jacket, "My mom has a guy over."

Stiles laughed as he opened the door for Lydia, "Ew. Enough said."

"So, what's the plan?" Lydia asked as he pulled down the drive way.

"Well, I _would_ try to surprise you, but we are a little short on time, so for this to work you should probably know." he then told her about dinner, the concert, and ice skating.

"I'm impressed, Stilinski." she admitted.

"I try." he replied, smirking.

* * *

"Do you have reservations?" It wasn't the same hostess as last time, it was an older guy. Stiles was disappointed, but he didn't let it get to him.

"Yes! The name is Stilinski." he swore he saw Lydia smile, which made is heart flutter.

"This way, Mr. Stilinski."

The host led them to a table by the window, which had a view of the sidewalk and street.

A waiter came and took their drink order, and very obviously flirted with Lydia. She didn't seem to notice, but Stiles sure as hell did.

"Okay, I'll be right back with those." the waiter left, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

 _Jackass._

It was almost nine, and they still didn't have their food. The waiter walked up to refill their water glasses.

"Hey, is the food almost done?" Stiles asked, not even trying to be polite. The waiter wasn't much nicer.

"No, it will still be a few minutes, _sir_." he glanced once more at Lydia, then walked off.

"Jackass." this time, Stiles said it out loud.

At 9:05, the food finally arrived at the table. The waiter gently set Lydia's plate in front of her, and plopped Stiles' down on the table.

"Okay, let's eat!" Stiles tried to stay calm and happy, but they were going to be late since it took 15 minutes to get to where the concert was, and the waiter was annoying him, and Lydia looked _really_ good, which was very distracting.

They both ate quickly, and Stiles practically yelled at their waiter, who was across the restaurant, for the check.

At 9:18 they were on the road, and Stiles was speeding quite a bit, and swerving between cars. He was so focused on not crashing that he didn't even hear his Jeep making a very odd noise that vehicles were _not_ supposed to make, until it was too late. Stiles pulled his Jeep off the road just in time for the engine to sputter to a stop.

He stared at his steering wheel in disbelief.

 _Really buddy? After all we've been through?_

"It's okay. I can fix this." he assured Lydia before grabbing his almost empty roll of duct tape out of the glove compartment, then hopped out of the car and opened the hood.

He had no idea what was wrong, so he just added more tape to a couple place that looked important, burning himself a few times in the process, until he ran out of tape. He closed the hood and got back in the driver's seat. His hair was sticking up in random places, and he had dirt smudges all over his face.

Stiles turned the key in the ignition, but nothing happened. He leaned forward and banged his head on the steering wheel several times. He had no idea how to fix this. They were still about ten minutes away (and that was with a car) from where the concert was, and his Jeep was dead.

He felt a hand on his back, and he looked up to see Lydia staring at him with determination etched on her face.

"Stiles, how fast can you run?"

* * *

Stiles felt like he was going to die. His lungs were burning, and his legs, and his back. His _entire_ body hurt. They had been running for what felt like forever, and he was close to giving up.

He slowed to a stop, and Lydia looked back to see him leaning over with his hands on his knees, gasping for air. She jogged back to him and crouched down.

"Are you giving up on me, Stiles?"

He looked at her, and it shocked him that she still looked perfect. Her hair was still in place, her make up was untouched, and she wasn't sweaty at all.

"I'm sorry, Lydia." he said breathlessly, "I can't go any farther."

"Not even if I told you we were only a block away?"

He looked up and saw that there were, in fact, incredibly close. He gathered all of his strength, then looked Lydia in the eyes.

"Let's do this."

They both took off, and Stiles had never felt this awesome. They were going to make it, and Lydia was going to fall in love with him, and they would get married and he would finally get to have-

 _No, no way. You've got to be kidding me!_

Stiles stared in disbelief as they saw everybody walking out of the building, cheering and talking loudly about how awesome the concert was. He felt like dying.

Lydia leaned up against a brick wall to catch her breath. Stiles joined her.

"I'm so sorry, Lydia."

Lydia just shook her head.

He hesitated before saying, "You still wanna go ice skating?"

Lydia laughed, and Stiles figured she would tell him he was crazy, and that she just wanted him to take her home.

"Yes," she said, making him raise his eyebrows, "What else am I gonna do?"

This time he laughed.

Stiles called a Taxi, then while they were riding to the skating rink, he called a tow truck and told them to drop his Jeep off at his house.

* * *

They strapped on their skates and Lydia took off on the ice. Stiles was a good bit slower, and stayed close the wall, trying not to fall.

Lydia skated up beside him.

"You getting the hang of it yet?" she asked.

"I think so," he said.

"Good," Lydia swatted his shoulder, "Tag, You're it!"

Stiles smirked as he watched Lydia skate off, obviously going slow so he had a chance.

 _You can do this, Stiles!_

He tentatively started skating faster, thinking he got the hang of it. He had almost caught up to Lydia when he reached forward to tag her, then lost his balance, falling on his face and wrist, which he swore made a cracking sound.

"Stiles!" he heard Lydia's voice, but his vision was a little fuzzy.

Lydia called for someone to help get him off the ice, and the next think he knew we was laying on a hospital bed. He looked down to see a cast on his wrist. He was still wearing the same clothes, but they were dirty, covered in oil from his car, and what looked like a few drops of blood here and there.

"Stiles?" he looked over to see his dad. Mr. Stilinski looked tired, and Stiles looked up at a clock on the wall that said it was after midnight.

"Where's Lydia?" his voice sounded raspy.

"She was here for a while, but her mother wanted her to get home. She left about ten minutes ago."

Stiles sighed. He doubted he would get another chance with her.

"Did she seem upset?"

Mr. Stilinski sighed, "She seemed tired, and worried about you."

A nurse walked into the room.

"Hello," she glanced down at the clipboard in her hand, "Um, I'm sorry. How do you pronounce this?" she pointed down to his name on the piece of paper.

"Just call me Stiles."

She looked relieved, "Well, Stiles. You hit your head pretty hard. You have a minor concussion, as well as a broken wrist." she looked back down at her papers, "But, it looks like you will be able to go back home now."

"Yay, fantastic." Stiles groaned sarcastically as he sat up, his head pounding.

* * *

Stiles texted Lydia the morning after.

 _ **Sorry last night ended the way it did.**_

He waited anxiously, and she didn't reply until later that evening.

 _ **I'm just glad you're alright.**_

Stiles didn't know if he should ask her out again. He didn't want to get rejected, but he also didn't want Lydia to go out with him again just because she felt bad for him.

 _ **I'm kinda afraid if we went out again one of us might die. I'd be willing to risk it though :)**_

He tried to keep the conversation light and playful, but after it took Lydia a few more hours to reply, he knew something was up.

 _ **Maybe we should just be friends.**_

Stiles heart fell. It didn't surprise him, but it still made him deeply sad.

He didn't reply, he just laid in his bed, thinking for hours.

* * *

 **A/N Still pretty short, but oh well. Only 2 chapters left!**

 **Also, thanks to Emjoy13 and Stealth Targaryen Stark for adding your support to the story!**

 **\- Maria**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Stiles' last date with Lydia. He hadn't seen Scott much, and he never left his room unless he absolutely had to. He could tell that his Dad was worried about him, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Saturday night, he was laying on his bed and watching a movie. He heard someone tapping on his window, and he knew it was Scott. He would've ignored it, but he knew something might be wrong, so he stood up and walked over to the window, careful to not use his right hand because of his broken wrist.

"What's up, Scott?" he asked nonchalantly.

"What's up? You haven't talked to me in like a week! And what happened to your wrist?" Scott was pissed.

"I fell." Stiles replied, his voice void of any emotion.

Scott sighed, having a hard time knowing what to say. "Are you okay, Stiles?"

Stiles looked at his socks, taking a deep breath. "Lydia just wants to be friends."

Scott looked at his friend sadly, knowing that Stiles had been "in love" with Lydia for a very long time, and that her not liking him back must have been painful. He reached out and patted Stiles' shoulder.

"I'm really sorry." he said, then hesitated before saying, "Wanna egg her house?"

Stiles chuckled softly, then his eyes grew wide, and his face contorted into a mischievous smile. Scott knew his best friend had an idea.

"I know how to get her back." Stiles said confidently.

 _Oh shit_ , Scott said to himself.

* * *

Lydia felt bad about breaking things off with Stiles. She liked him, and had a lot of fun with him. But...but nothing. She really liked him, and that scared her. She was afraid she would hurt him, and she couldn't bare to do that to him.

She hadn't gone on anymore dates, even though she had been asked out by multiple guys. She felt guilty, and didn't think she deserved to go out with any other guys. At least not this soon.

Stiles had never replied to her text saying she wanted to be just friends, but that didn't really surprise her. She knew Stiles was an emotional guy, and she didn't expect him to talk to her for a long time. Maybe even never. That possibility scared her.

Lydia had actually called Stiles' home phone several nights ago. His Dad picked up, and she couldn't help asking how he was doing. Mr. Stilinski said he was okay, but he sounded sad when he said it, so she knew he was lying. A selfish, terrible part of her was almost relieved to know he wasn't okay.

Tonight, Allison had come over to the Martin's, hoping to cheer Lydia up. They watched a movie and talked, then talked some more. Lydia told Allison how she felt about Stiles, and Allison told her that maybe she should give him a chance.

Allison was staying over, and they were about to go to bed. They were sharing Lydia's bed, and after Allison could tell that Lydia wasn't paying attention, she unlocked her phone and texted Scott.

 _ **It's go time!**_

A few seconds after she hit send, she heard something hit Lydia's window. It happened again, and this time Lydia heard it. They both walked over to the window, and Lydia gasped.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, putting on a jacket and running down the stairs. Allison followed, smiling to herself. When Scott first told her what Stiles' plan was, she thought he was crazy, but maybe it would work.

Lydia quickly opened the door and ran outside.

The ground was covered in snow. Or what she soon realized was ice from a snow-blower in her drive way. There were Christmas lights strung through the trees, and Christmas music was playing through the speakers of Stiles' Jeep, which was miraculously running.

The best part was Stiles, wearing a red wool-knit hat with a matching scarf and set of mittens, the right mitten carefully placed over his cast. Some of his hair was peaking out the front of his hat, his nose was red, and he was smiling in a way that made Lydia feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Lydia Martin!" Stiles said loudly, since she was still standing in front of the door, "On our first date, you told me that ever since you were four years old, all you wanted was a White Christmas."

Lydia smiled and took a few steps closer to him.

"I know it's not quite Christmas yet, but I couldn't help myself."

She kept walking closer to him.

"I know you said that you just want to be friends," he said, quieter now, "But I can't except that. I want you, Lydia."

Lydia stopped when she was right in front of him. She could see this crazy glimmer in his eyes, and she couldn't get enough of it, of him.

"If I need to take you on a thousand dates to prove it, I will because I really, really like you."

She stared at him for a few moments before finally saying something.

"Stiles. It's one o'clock in the morning, and you have covered my front lawn in snow and Christmas lights, and you look adorable, and my favorite Christmas song is playing..."

Stiles stared at her, "And?"

Lydia couldn't take this anymore. So she did what she had been wanting to do for a very long time. She kissed him. And it felt more real and passionate than any other time she had been kissed. Stiles gently placed one hand on her waist, and the other on her cheek. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck, holding him close.

When they broke apart, Stiles looked at her so cutely that she thought she might melt, despite the fact the she was probably getting frostbite because of the cold night air.

"You are truly insane, Stilinski." Lydia said, giving him another small kiss.

"And you love it, Martin."

 _Yes, yes I do._

* * *

 **A/N Aw, I love Stiles in the snow. I know this story has been cheesy, but with all of the sad things currently happening in the fifth season, I needed a bit of Stydia fluff! Also, I'm convinced that Stiles and Lydia will end up together before the show ends. Review and let me know if you agree (or not)**

 **Thanks to Blushcabello, allinredstringoffate, cfmonkey15, singingprilly, and nanou-68 for adding your support to this story!**

 **The epilogue will be up soon!**

 **\- Maria**


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Stiles, Merry Christmas!" Mrs. Martin greeted him warmly at the door.

"Merry Christmas, Natalie." she insisted Stiles call her by her first name. She said when he called her "Mrs. Martin" it made her feel old.

Stiles handed her a small box wrapped in red paper with a white bow.

"Aw, thank you!" she hugged him quickly and led him inside.

"Don't mention it." he smiled.

Mrs. Martin called for Lydia as they walked past the stairs, into the kitchen.

"Be down is a minute!" Lydia replied.

Stiles sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen counter. Mrs. Martin handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

"Did you have a good Christmas morning, Stiles?" she asked nicely.

Stiles chuckled, it sure had been eventful. That morning, Scott and his Mom came over for breakfast. The boys had been in Stiles' room, and when they came downstairs, they saw Mr. Stilinski and Mrs. Mcall, kissing. The boys had gasped very loudly and covered their eyes.

"Not cool, Mom!" Scott had said.

"It was interesting, that's for sure." he told Mrs. Martin, "How about you?"

"Oh, it was nice. Lydia is so hyper on Christmas morning," she laughed, "She always comes and wakes me up, practically jumping up and down."

Stiles laughed, and that's when Lydia walked in, wearing matching red and white pajamas, looking as amazing as ever.

"Are you talking about me?"

"Nope!" Stiles and Mrs. Martin said together.

Lydia rolled her eyes and kissed Stiles on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Stiles."

"Merry Christmas, Lydia."

Mrs. Martin cleared her throat, "Well, I'll leave you guys alone. Nice to see you, Stiles."

He nodded, waiting to see her completely leave the room before wrapping his arms around Lydia and kissing her for real this time. She ran her hands through his hair, making him moan.

* * *

"Oh, Stiles! I love it!" Lydia exlaimed.

He blushed, grinning like an idiot.

Lydia was admiring her gift from Stiles. It was a necklace with a shiny, silver snowflake. There was a small blue gem in the middle. She held it out to Stiles so he could put it on her. She turned and lifted her hair, and Stiles briefly studied the curve of her neck, her smooth skin, her freckles. He had to shake himself to stop staring, and he clasped the necklace, watching as Lydia's hair cascaded back down her back.

She turned to face him, giving him a long kiss.

"Thank you." she whispered in his ear, giving him a few more kisses on his neck.

Stiles shivered, he would've never thought he would get to be Lydia's boyfriend.

"Okay, me next!" he said, waiting for Lydia to give him his gift.

She smiled and got off the couch, crouching next to the huge, heavily decorated Christmas tree. She picked up a thin, square box, tied together with ribbon.

"I think you'll like it."

He greedily opened the box, acting much like a little boy, which made Lydia giggle.

He gasped when he saw what it was.

"The Black Keys! How did you know I liked them?" he asked incredulously.

Lydia smirked, "I listen. That's not all, look under the tickets."

Stiles picked up the tickets and the brightly colored tissue paper, his eyes buldging when he saw the rest of the contents.

 _Pictures. Of Lydia...Oh. My. God._

When he looked up at her, he had trouble breathing.

"Ly-Lydia. You-" he was speechless, in a _very_ good way.

"I knew you'd like it."

 _You were very, very correct._

"You are crazy, Lydia Martin." he smiled, finally starting to feel his face again.

Lydia laughed, "You love it, Stiles Stilinski."

\- The end

* * *

 **A/N There we have it, the epilogue! I had so much fun writing this!**

 **Thanks to mickimouse for added your support!**

 **\- Maria**


End file.
